Uncover
by Auralizeth
Summary: "Sabemos lo que somos, pero desconocemos lo que podríamos llegar a ser". Ella era la típica marginada. El era el típico exitoso. Ambos descubrirán el limite de los estereotipos. Porque ¿Quien les impide ser quienes quieren ser?.
1. Nadie

**Hola,**

**Como sabran, soy nueva en esto. Esta es mi primera historia y debo aclarar algunas cosas. Esta historia no me pertenece, es la adaptación de una historia llamada "Ella tiene dos caras", Blanca, la autora de este fic, decidio suspenderlo, o mejor dicho, decidio dejarlo asi y no terminarlo. Ella me cedió los derechos para que yo le pusiera un final y le hiciera algunas correciones o modificaciones. Les aclaro que la historia original esta en un formato distinto, y no le he cambiado lo esencial, o sea la historia, pero si le cambie el titulo y le estoy haciendo algunas modificaciones.**

**Gracias.**

* * *

><p>Nadie.<p>

_" La opinión de los demás sobre ti no tiene que volverse tu realidad"_

_Les Brown._

La Escuela Preparatoria Número 7, ubicada en el centro de la ciudad Esmeralda, también conocida como Seattle, era reconocida por ser la mejor de toda la conurbación. Estudiante que ahí se graduaba se aseguraba un provechoso futuro en una buena universidad.

La preparatoria tenía tres grupos: el normal, complicado por sus teorías, el Talentos, en donde estudiaban los más destacados mismos que llevaban materias y teorías más pesadas y el grupo Bilingüe, el más difícil de todos donde solo había pocos estudiantes, pero eso sí, quien estudiaba ahí en el grupo bilingüe, salía hablando perfecto español.

Pero a pesar de tener un gran nivel académico, sus estudiantes eran adolescentes, por ello tenían jerarquías, los chicos populares, influyentes, y los menospreciados.

Uno de esos estudiantes menospreciados era Isabella Swan, conocida también como "Cuatro ojos" "Dientes de lata" y "belingueta" (¡Sabrá Dios quién inventó ese último apodo, pero era el favorito de toda la preparatoria!) Era una chica tímida que usaba lentes grandes y negros, su cabello iba siempre amarrado en una despeinada y rebelde coleta, con mucho sobre peso y pálida tez.

Bella, como la llamaban sus familiares y amigos, entró ese día a la escuela cargando su mochila en el hombro y llevando dos libros estrechados contra su pecho. Guardó en su casillero los libros y sacó otros, rebuscando un lápiz en su mochila para poder irse a la clase.

En ese momento pasó un futbolista que la empujo tan fuerte que la tumbó al suelo, otro chico pasó y le derramó "accidentalmente" la soda sobre su cara, mojándola toda. Los presentes solamente se rieron, burlándose y apuntándola con el dedo índice, mientras Bella recogía su mochila y sacaba de su casillero un cambio de ropa, era normal que le hicieran esas bromas.

Ella se río de sí misma y caminó hacia el baño donde se cambió de ropa. Llegó de nuevo al casillero y guardó las ropas manchadas, agarró sus libros y fue a su primera clase bilingüe. Era de las más inteligentes de toda la escuela.

Se sentó en una banca y esperó al profesor, a su lado en la banca estaba sentada Alice Masen. Alice era una de sus mejores amigas, inteligente y bella, curiosamente formaba parte de la élite escolar. Tal vez era de las únicas personas populares con que bella se relacionaba sin salir lastimada o humillada. Alice desaprobaba que bella dejara que la trataran así y siempre se lo decía, pero su amiga no le hacía caso y eso a veces la enojaba mucho.

La clase de Literatura Inglesa –dada en idioma español—transcurrió normal y sin anomalías o bromas. Bella tomó todos los apuntes posibles, pero eran inútiles. Estaban leyendo y analizando la novela "Hamlet" de Shakespeare, y ella la había leído hacia muchísimo tiempo. Se la sabía casi de memoria.

La clase termino y bella salió del salón con Alice a su lado.

-En verdad, bella, no deberías dejar que te trataran así—le decía Alice a su mejor amiga.

-Alice, no me molesta, es más, me considero parte de su sociedad—dijo bella con una sonrisa.

-¿Es que acaso eres masoquista?

-No lo soy. Alice, yo no soy ni bonita ni especial, así que no me considero como tal, solamente… dejo que me traten como me lo merezco.

-bella, tu eres muy especial, no deberías dejar que te trataran así, insisto.

-pero a mí no me molesta nada.

-¡Pero a mí sí! Tú vales mucho, bella.

-No valgo nada Alice. Punto final.

Como el lector habrá comprendido, bella tenía nula su autoestima.

Mientras permanecía sentada al lado de Ángela Weber, otra menospreciada, comiendo su lonche, pudo ver a lo lejos como Jacob Black, comúnmente llamado Jake, entraba a la cafetería con todas las porristas y demás chicos populares detrás de él. Era el Rey de la escuela por excelencia, el capitán del equipo de basquetbol y el amor platónico de bella.

Bella miró a Jacob y solo pensaba que simplemente no podía aspirar a ser algo para él. Jacob era atractivo, atlético, popular. Ella era gorda, fea, la nerd, la "belingueta" ella no era nada ni nadie para Jake.

Suspiró con lágrimas formándose en sus ojos, tocó el timbre y ella se paró, llevándose la charola en sus manos y tirando la basura en el recipiente correspondiente. Salió de la cafetería rumbo a su siguiente clase, sin nadie a su lado, vagando sola en los pasillos.

Esa era su vida ¿Quien era ella para tener buenos amigos?

No era nadie.


	2. Invitación

**Recuerdo que los personajes no son de mi autoria, le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Invitación.<strong>

_"Existe una evidencia muy grande de que mayor sea nuestra autoestima podremos tratar mejor a los demás"_

_Nathaniel Branden_

Mi cuerpo vibró ante la imagen de aquel personaje. A mi mente acudió aquellas palabras que leí en un libro _Eres tan hermoso que duele_. Dolor, si, aquello era un gran sinónimo de mi situación. Jacob Black estaba en la mesa de los populares comiendo su ensalada, no deje de mirarle en lo que transcurrió del almuerzo, no podía evitarlo, era fascinante verle sonreír con ese aire de suficiencia que tanto le caracterizaba. Me recordó a un león echado en la selva rodeado de sus tigres vasallos y consentido por una manada de leonas. La mesa de los populares era lo mas cercano a la realeza en la escuela, el grupo de porristas siempre parloteando a su alrededor, sus seguidores del equipo de rugby siempre complaciéndolo, y Jessica, Jessica Stanley.

Cualquiera pensaría que tengo tres dedos en la frente al intentar familiarizarme con Jessica Stanley, la porrista más hermosa de la preparatoria y afortunada novia de Jacob Black. Pero solo podía culpar a los desvares de la naturaleza. Jessica y yo compartimos el mismo ADN, pero no hermanas, somos primas, quizás eso pueda compensar la monumental diferencia entre nosotras. Aquella mesa era tan atractiva, que podía jurar a que no era la única que lanzaba miradas furtivas hacia la 'mesa real', y es que no era solo por Jacob, todo el grupo era fascinante, todos lucían como miembros de una agencia de modelo. Las porristas, tan elegantes como un pavo real, sentadas con sus largas piernas cruzadas, picoteando débilmente sus ensaladas, tan seguras de sí mismas, y convencidas de que tenían la preparatoria en sus manos. Muchas veces intente hacer dieta para bajar mi sobrepeso, pero simplemente me era inevitable terminar comiendo lo de siempre, la comida grasosa me perseguía por doquier.

Suspiré, no tenia caso seguir pensando en ellos. Me concentre en mi pizza y aleje el pensamiento de culpa que me embargaba mientras la mordía y saboreaba la grasa en mi boca. Por Dios, soy solo un ser humano, no puedo luchar contra la pizza.

Sentí una mano en mi hombro. Alcé la mirada y vi a Edward Cullen. El era el hermano de Alice, y al igual que ella también era muy bien parecido, talentoso y en cierta manera popular, no lo suficiente, pero eran de clase muy alta.

-Hola Edward –le saludé.

-¿Qué hay, Bells? ¿Qué has hecho hoy?—contestó con esa arrebatadora seguridad que siempre me impresionaba.

-No mucho, es más, casi nada. Lo mismo de siempre, ya sabes.

Edward me miró con el ceño fruncido. Sabía lo que venia ahora. Al igual que Alice el también estaba convencido en regañarme cada vez que hablaba de manera simple. No los entendía, quiero decir, ellos son elegantes, yo no. Decidí desviar el tema.

-Bueno, ¿Hiciste algo el fin de semana? –pregunté

-No en verdad-contestó Edward suspicaz, sabía mis intenciones, pero lo dejo pasar.

-¿Has pensado hacer algo por las vacaciones?-pregunté.

-Aun no, todo depende de los planes que tengan mis padres ¿Y tú? ¿Has pensado en algo?

-No, realmente no. Hasta se me había olvidado que ya pronto serían.

-No andes de olvidadiza, bella- bromeó Edward.

-No suelo ser así.

El timbre sonó. Recogí mis libros y emprendí mi marcha hacia mi próxima clase. Edward no me incomodaba, en realidad, era lo más cercano que tenía a un hermano o amigo, pero aún así sentía que él era un poco indiferente conmigo, no es que le cayera mal, simplemente me veía como una conocida, nada especial. Yo lo veía como mi único mejor amigo. Bueno, lo era.

Me senté en la primera fila, intentando prestar atención a la teoría cuántica que el señor Barner explicaba en el tablero. Las matemáticas no eran lo mío. Era buena, naturalmente eran muy sencillas para mí, pero me sacaban canas verdes. Luego de un rato me di por vencida y empecé a garabatear en mi libreta. Sentí que alguien se sentó a mi lado.

-Hola Bella –aguarda, no desvaríes en la clase de matemáticas. No levantes la mirada, quiero decir, no tiene sentido, no podría ser que…

-¿Bella? ¿Me escuchas? –levante la cabeza como un resorte para encontrar a Jacob Black mirándome preocupado.

-Ahh…si, si... –mi voz sonaba ridícula. Tomé aire, dispuesta a tomar control de la situación- Hola Jacob.

Me miro como si tuviera números en la cara. Luego suspiró y me sonrió ladinamente, dispuesto a olvidar mi cambio de actitud.

-Solo Jake por favor –me guiñó un ojo- Bella, he escuchado que eres una chica muy inteligente, ¿Es eso cierto?

Sentí un nudo en las tripas, ¿Acaso esta Jacob Black coqueteándome?, ¡Por Dios, solo responde Bella, luego piensa!

-Eso dicen –respondí quedamente. Podía esconder totalmente mis sentimientos si así lo deseaba, una capacidad que heredé de Charlie, en las peores situaciones, ponía mi mascara de inexpresividad.

-Modesta. Me agrada, las chicas modestas son lindas –esperó a que le respondiera. Pero no lo hice. Al ver que no detonaba una sola emoción en mi rostro carraspeó incómodamente- eh...Bueno, Bella, en realidad quería proponerte algo.

En mis peores momentos me habría imaginado estar escuchando a Jacob Black decir esas palabras. Es verdad que Jacob era el hombre con el que fantaseaba, me atraía bastante, pero no podía evitar sentirme cohibida. Sabía que esta era una oportunidad de cumplir mi sueño, y también sabía que estaba actuando como una estúpida, pero la defensa estaba en mi sangre.

Jacob esperó una respuesta que tampoco llegó. De nuevo, pude ver lo hermoso que era y me patee mentalmente ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Actuando como difícil? ¡Por Dios! Esto era más que todos los suspiros que había dado por él durante tanto tiempo.

Lo miré a través de mis lentes esperando a que continuara.

-¿Quisieras ir al baile de fin de curso conmigo?

Mi cerebro colapsó.

* * *

><p><strong>Y bien, ¿Que les parecio?<strong>

**Recibo sus reviews.**


	3. Incomprensión

**Hola,**

**Aqui les dejo un capitulo largo, como regalo de fin de año.**

* * *

><p><strong>Incomprensión.<strong>

_"La manera que te tratas a ti mismo establece los estándares de los demás para tratarte a ti". _

_Sonya Friedman._

Las ganas repentinas que atacaron mi cuerpo de lanzármele encima eran inmensas. Pero como siempre, logré controlar la situación. Era obvia la respuesta que pensaba darle, y estaba segura que, el también estaba convencido de eso, pero por supuesto, aun tenía que darle una respuesta.

Jacob me miraba expectante, y esta vez no lo dejaría esperando.

-Me encantaría –musité. Su sonrisa se ensanchó por todo su rostro. No lo entendía, esas ganas repentinas de invitarme al baile.

-Bien, entonces pasaré por ti ese día, a las siete ¿Esta bien? –me dijo exaltado.

-Es..esta bien

-Pero antes—dijo Jacob, mostrándose muy serio—necesito que me hagas un favor.

Oh, un favor. Me tome un minuto para considerar eso. Jacob Black me esta pidiendo un favor, no podría ser tan malo.

-¿Cuál es? –pregunté.

-Bella, necesito unos cuantos puntos para pasar el año. Si no saco una buena nota en inglés, reprobaré. Y si repruebo mis padres no me dejarán ir al baile, así que no podré llevarte. Bella, sé que es mucho pedir, pero ¿Me harías los trabajos de inglés de toda esta semana?

Soy la hija del jefe de policía. Yo se de leyes, y también de delitos. Así que me resultaba muy fácil comparar la petición de Jacob con chantaje, o coacción. En realidad lo era, pero ¿Acaso importaba?, quiero decir, no estamos en un tribunal y en realidad su petición no es tan difícil de cumplir, pero ¿Hasta que precio estaba dispuesta a pagar por la atención de Jacob Black?. No quería saber la respuesta, esto se pasaba de humillante.

Me tome un tiempo pensándolo. Estaba segura que a estas alturas Jacob se estaría cuestionando mi salud mental, pero no me importaba. Quiero decir, si me importaba. Santo cielo, ¡Me esta invitando al baile de fin de curso! ¿A cambio de que? ¡De un simple trabajo! Necesita ayuda y yo puedo ayudarle.

-Esta bien. Solo dime las tareas en la última hora y yo te las traeré al día siguiente.

-¡Eres un encanto!—me dijo Jake. Se inclinó y besó mi mejilla a modo de despedida. Ese toque me dio un apretón en el estomago- Nos vemos Bella.

Me guiñó el ojo y se fue con sus amigos.

Durante el resto de la jornada traté de convencerme que había hecho bien. Intente verlo de una manera distinta. Necesitaba comprender la actitud de Jacob Black, y la mía propia. Jacob necesita ayuda, como cualquier otro estudiante, esta mal en una materia y yo ofrezco mis conocimiento, todo claro. Entonces ¿Por qué me sentía tan estúpida? Y ¿Por qué permitía que alguien tuviera tanto control sobre mí? No podía responder ninguna de las dos.

Al terminar las clases Jacob me entrego la hoja con los deberes de inglés de toda la semana. Al final, me convencí de hacerlas con el mayor gusto, y de dejar de cavilar tanto, me propuse disfrutar la situación. Iría con Jacob al baile, con el chico que me gusta ¿Qué malo podría pasar?

No hable con Alice, ni con Edward, me fui directamente a casa y me metí en la alcoba. Mi madre aun no llegaba del trabajo y aproveche el tiempo para empezar la tarea de Jacob. Mi madre llego a casa alrededor de las diez, con suerte, ya había terminado la tarea de Jake para el lunes y adelante algunas mías.

-¡Estoy muerta!—exclamó René, dejando las llaves en la mesita de noche y sentándose en la sala. Salí del cuarto y bajé las escaleras. Saludé a mi madre y me senté en el sofá.

-¿Cómo te fue en la escuela, amor?—inquirió.

-Muy bien—conteste rápidamente. Reneé era muy perceptiva conmigo, y no quería que preguntara por mi estado de ánimo.

-¿Alguna novedad?

-No en realidad—No quería decirle lo de Jacob, aún no— ¿Y tú? ¿Algo que contar del trabajo?

-Nada.

Un incómodo silencio inundó la habitación. Es verdad que la relación con mi madre no era excelente, pero tampoco era mala. Pero esa noche no tenía ganas de hablar, aun me sentía mareada por todo el tema de Jacob, y sobre todo, me sentía de alguna manera, mal con mi misma. Me levante dispuesta a hacer la cena.

Coloqué una olla con agua a hervir para las pastas. Mi madre subió a su alcoba. Silenciosamente, mi madre y yo llegamos al acuerdo de que yo cocinaría todas las comidas, tuvimos muchos desastres culinarios a causa del poco tacto culinario de Reneé. Desde el día en que el microondas explotó gracias a que mi madre no retiró la tapa metálica del cuenco de la salsa, decidí tomar control de la cocina, ninguna de las dos dijo nada, pero lentamente fui tomando sus quehaceres. Reneé es una mujer muy extrovertida e inmadura, lo contrario a mí. Constantemente nos comparo como si fuésemos hermanas, aparenta serlo en lugar de mi madre, ya que, soy yo la que cuida de ella.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar. Luego de poner el cuenco de la salsa –sin tapa- en el microondas, me dispuse a contestarlo.

-¿Bueno?

-¿Bella?—Sonó la voz de Charlie al otro lado del auricular.

-¡Hola papá!—salude. Charlie vive en Forks, a unas cuatro horas de Seattle, nos vemos pocas veces al año, así que la única vía de tener contacto es por teléfono.

-Hija ¿cómo has estado?

-Bien, sin novedades ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo van las cosas en Forks?

-Tranquilas, ya sabes.

-¿Ningún maleante que pueda preocuparte?

-No, ninguno ¿Cómo han estado tú y René? hace mucho que no me visitan. Y eso que viven cerca.

-Los estudios no me dejan, papá. Pero creo que puedo ir en vacaciones.

-Eso espero…eh…te extraño hija –sonreí. A Charlie se le dificulta bastante expresar sus sentimientos.

-Debo colgar o se me quemará la pasta.-dije evasiva. Yo también heredé esa cualidad de él.

-Bien, salúdame a tu madre. –dijo quedamente. Mis padres están divorciados, y a pesar que mi madre siguió adelante y tiene otra pareja, Charlie aún no lo ha superado.

-Bueno.

-Mmm…te quiero, Bells –dijo tímido. No pude evitar sonreír.

-Yo también papá – y colgué.

Terminé de preparar la cena y la serví en la mesa. Comimos en silencio, hablando ocasionalmente de la llamada de Charlie. Luego fuimos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones.

A la mañana siguiente intente no tener contacto con Jacob, salvo para entregarle su trabajo. Pero al final me arrepentí, y decidí dejársela con un amigo suyo que salía ocasionalmente del baño. Debido a esto, llegué tarde a Literatura. Había mucho revuelto en el aula, los estudiantes estaban todos agrupados en el escritorio de la maestra Gohn, que no veía gracias al revuelto. Aproveché el momento y me escabullí sigilosamente en mi sitio. Deposité mi maleta y saqué mis libros.

-Bueno, suficiente –habló la maestra Gohn, poniéndose de pie y dispersando los estudiantes a su alrededor- jóvenes a sus puesto. No recibiré otro trabajo si no forman orden.

Capté la palabra _trabajo_ y me quedé allí.

-Mierda –susurré. Había olvidado el análisis de Virginia Wolf que nos dejó la clase pasada.

-Llamaré a los estudiantes que no me han entregado el trabajo, a los demás les pediré que se sienten y hagan silencio –dijo la maestra. Tomó una libreta y empezó a nombrar a los estudiantes- Choo, Gómez, Portillo, Quil, Rosso, Swan… -calló abruptamente. Levanto la vista inspeccionando el salón- ¿Isabella Swan? –todos se voltearon a verme, sentí mi cara arder y baje la mirada. La maestra carraspeó y todos se volvieron a verla- Bueno, supongo que bienvenida al club de los mediocres entonces señorita Swan –se acomodó los lentes y regresó la vista a la libreta- una lástima…Stanley, Stanford, Smith.. –y continuó la lista.

Mi cara no podría estar mas roja y mi vergüenza no podría ser mayor. Me regañe mentalmente el resto de la clase, jamás había fallado con un trabajo, ni el más mínimo. Sonó el timbre y yo no podría estar más agradecida. Salí disparada hacia al baño con la esperanza de que nadie me notara, o con la ilusión de que nadie hubiese presenciado el vergonzoso acto en el salón. Claro está, no tenía tanta suerte. Unos diminutos pasos de tacón me siguieron hasta el baño y me golpee mentalmente otra vez por ser tan estúpida. Alice estaba en mi clase de Literatura.

-¿Cómo es que se te olvido una tarea? –inquirió enojada.

-Eso, se me olvido. –respondí indiferente. Lo menos que deseaba era enfrentarme con Alice.

-¡Bella, eres la mujer más responsable que conozco! Aparte de mi madre… pero ese no es el punto ¡Tú nunca olvidas las tareas! ¿Qué pasó?

-No es posible que por una mísera tarea te pongas así conmigo, Alice. –espeté enojada. Ya tenía suficiente drama por un día.

-Me pongo así porque te conozco. Algo no me has contado. Y quiero saber, ¿Qué pasa?-me tomo del brazo y me hizo encararle.

-¡No es nada! –grité soltándome de su agarre.

-Bella. –dijo tranquilamente. Ya no había enojo en su voz.

Alcé la mirada y me encontré con sus analizadores ojos, llenos de reproche. ¡Maldición! ¿¡Por qué tenía que ser mi amiga!.

-No pude hacerla porque me entretuve toda la tarde haciendo el ensayo de Jacob—dije atropelladamente, apenas me entendí a mi misma. Pero aún así, Alice entendió a la perfección.

-¡No es posible!—gritó, horrorizada— ¿Andas haciéndole sus tareas al súper popular Jacob Black? ¡Eso es abuso, bella! ¡Y LO SABES!

Voltee a mirarla perpleja. Alice gritó las últimas palabras tan fuerte con su voz chillona, que resonó en todo el baño y los vidrios temblaron tenuemente. Esto no era normal. Vi un coraje tan intenso en mi pequeña amiga que no pude evitar intimidarme y retroceder unos pasos.

-No es abuso—susurré—fue un favor, en beneficio de los dos.

-¿Y cuál es tu beneficio? ¿Qué no hará bromas pesadas con tus amigos en una semana? ¡Bella despierta! ¡No sigas menospreciándote por su culpa! Eres linda e inteligente ¿Qué no te das cuenta?

-Jacob me invitó al baile de fin de curso, no iba a poder ir si no pasaba inglés, por eso haré sus tareas de esta semana.

-¡DE TODA LA SEMANA!

Retrocedí nuevamente, jamás había visto tan furiosa a Alice.

-No eres quién para juzgarme—le dije y salí del baño, sin querer escuchar otro reproche.

Entré a la siguiente clase, pero no presté nada de atención. La imagen de Alice seguía grabada en mi mente, no podía evitar pensar en sus palabras, en gran parte se debía, a que sabía que era cierto. Salí un minuto antes de que sonara la campana, desesperada por llegar a casa. Pero al parecer eso no sería tan fácil. Edward estaba recostado en la pared con los brazos cruzados, esperándome. Alice, Alice, Alice, te voy a…

-Bella—me llamó, pero su voz sonaba tensa y molesta.

-Hola Edward—lo saludé, como quien no quiere la cosa.

-¿En qué estás pensando, bella?—cuestionó, lleno de rabia.

-¿De qué hablas? –pregunté inocentemente.

-¿Porqué le andas haciendo sus tareas a Jacob Black?

-¡Maldita Alice chismosa!—grité, sin poder soportarlo más. Alice apareció detrás de Edward, mirándome más enojada que antes.

-Bella, ¿No ves que Jake te está usando?—dijo la duende.

-Él solo quiere pasar el curso y tú le haces todas sus tareas, no está interesado en ti, solo en él—las palabras en la boca de Edward sonaron frías y molestas, con sus ojos cegados por la ira.

Pero yo misma me enojé.

-¡Ustedes no saben nada!—les grité-¡Claro que le importo a Jacob! Solo están celosos porque ya no son mis únicos amigos ¡Eso es! ¡Están muertos de celos! –aquello era lo más ridículo que probablemente había dicho en todo el año escolar. Por supuesto que sabía que no era así, pero no podía evitar sentirme enojada y a la defensiva. Fue la primera excusa que se me cruzó por la mente

-Bella, nosotros solo queremos lo mejor para ti.

-¡Entonces déjenme en paz!

Mis ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas por la situación, su incomprensión y mi comprensión de la realidad me estaba matando. Los regazos de razón que me llegaban afirmaban lo que ellos dijeron, y lo que yo ya sabía, pero la parte que sabe Dios cual es, me impedía hacer lo que desde mucho mi mente me gritaba hacer. Cerré los ojos abruptamente antes de salir de ahí. No los vi el resto del día. Jacob me dio sus tareas y un beso en la mejilla antes de irse con su grupo; yo, en cambio, me fui a mi casa, donde estuve toda la tarde haciendo las tareas. Terminé un poco más temprano y pude hacer la cena con más tiempo.

Escuché el auto de mi madre estacionarse, seguido de otro. Su cantarina voz traspaso las paredes, ella reía y charlaba animadamente con otra persona, cuya voz identifiqué de inmediato.

_No_ gemí. ¡No mi tía Pauline! Al escuchar la voz de mi prima Jessica solo pude gemir aún más. Estar con ellas era un verdadero martirio.

Mi madre entró con su hermana y sobrina en la casa. Por cortesía, las salude con un beso.

-¡Bella! ¿Hace cuántos kilos no nos vemos?—dijo Jessica, abrazándome-¡Oh, no te creas! Solo es una broma.

Su maligna mirada me indicó que no era para nada una broma.

-Hola Jessica ¿Hace cuántos vómitos nos saludamos?

Su sonrisa desapareció y me miró llena de odio. Pero una hipócrita risa apareció cuando mi madre y tía se pusieron detrás de ella.

-¡Bella, querida!—me saludó tía Pauline—Dios, bella ¿Qué le das de comer, Reneé? ¿No ves lo gorda que está?

Mi madre la miró ceñuda.

-Déjala, Pauline. No eres quién para criticarla.

Gracias, mamá.

-Mejor vayamos a cenar—les dije.

La cena fue tensa, al menos para mí. Siempre criticaban mi peso y mis hábitos alimenticios. Como ellas eran increíblemente flacas—mi madre incluida—solo veían en mi grasa, no a su pariente. Reneé me decía que no importaba lo que pesara siempre y cuando tuviera limpia la conciencia y puro el corazón, pero sus comentarios, aún cuando mi madre los acallaba casi siempre, dolían. Después de todo era mi tía y lastimaba su rechazo hacia mí solo por no tener su misma complexión física.

Cuando se fueron, pude respirar tranquila. Tras despedirme de mi madre me fui a dormir a mi recámara.

Este día era el baile de fin de curso. Llevaba un lindo vestido holgado de color negro con hermosas aplicaciones plateadas, el cabello recogido y algo de maquillaje. Me veía muy bien.

Iría con Jacob Black. Ahora ni Alice ni Edward me dirigían la palabra. Pero no podía seguir martirizándome por eso. Aunque, siendo honesta, la idea de ir al baile ya no me entusiasmaba. Y no sabía porque, pero una extraña inquietud empezó a embargarme. Decidí no prestarle atención.

Salí al umbral de mi casa y vi a Jacob sobresalir por el quema cocos de la limosina. Me saludó con la mano antes de entrar de lleno y salir por la puerta, pero mi sonrisa desapareció cuando, detrás de él, salió Jessica, llevando un corto y ajustado vestido de color plateado.

Caminó hacia mí, me besó la mejilla, y me dijo.

-Gracias por ayudarme—después de eso, me dio la espalda y entró en la limosina.

Mi corazón dolió, Jessica se me acercó y me roció una botella de agua en la cabeza, empañando mis lentes y arruinando mi peinado.

-¿Acaso creíste que él querría ir con una nerd gorda y fea como tú al baile?—me dijo en el oído—si sudas grasa y te ves como embarazada, no tienes equilibrio ni gracia. Eres una perdedora, belingueta.

Se dio la vuelta y caminó, moviendo sus esbeltas caderas.

-¡Saluda a tía Reneé de mi parte!—me dijo burlona, antes de subirse a la limosina e irse al baile con Jacob.

Con lágrimas en mis ojos entré y me encerré en mi cuarto. Me quité el mojado vestido y me deshice del peinado. Limpié mis lentes mientras intentaba contener el llanto, pero eso me era imposible.

Tal y como me dijeron Alice y Edward, me habían usado. De la peor forma. Me puse así, solo con mi ropa interior, frente al espejo. Quedé horrorizada.

Estaba obesa, esa era la realidad. Era gorda, fea, con lentes y un cabello despeinado, granos en toda mi cara. No era nada guapa ¿Cómo pensé que Jacob se fijaría en mí? Al menos, ya no tendría que verlo… no hasta dentro de cuatro meses, en que empezarían los nuevos cursos escolares.

Pero ¿Y si me lo encontraba en la ciudad? ¡No soportaría la vergüenza! Una luz me iluminó en ese sentido ¿No había dicho Charlie que podía ir a visitarlo ese verano? Nadie me buscaría en Forks.

De inmediato abrí mi maleta y guardé ropa, libros, objetos personales. Me iría lo más pronto posible. Abrí un cajón, buscando discos de música. Encontré el fondo de ese cajón un álbum de fotografías.

Lo saqué y toqué suavemente la portada dorada del mismo. Ya ni recordaba que lo tenía. Al abrirlo, vi en la primera página un pequeño párrafo con la letra inconfundible de mi abuela Mary, muerta hace dos años. Recordaba a mi abuela con mucho cariño, ella me quería bastante y siempre decía que, cuando creciera, sería la mujer más hermosa e inteligente del mundo. ¡Cómo estaba de equivocada! El texto decía:

_Mi querida nieta de pequeña, cuando la inocencia la dominaban y su belleza era dulce, como la de todo niño hijo de Dios. Dios la bendiga tanto como una criatura tan hermosa se lo merece._

Lloré aún más cuando vi la primera fotografía. Era una niña hermosísima. De cabello claro y hermosos ojos brillantes. Jessica siempre había sido una niña muy bonita, lo recordaba bien. Saqué la fotografía y la contemplé mejor. Sus facciones tan finitas, su delgadita figura, sus labios curvados en una encantadora sonrisa. Apenas iba a guardarla cuando vi letras detrás de la imagen. Lo leí.

_Bella, cuatro años._

Vi la imagen de nuevo ¿Esa era yo? ¿Esa criaturita tan bonita era yo? ¿Acaso era en verdad bonita? Me miré en el espejo de nuevo. Pero esta vez no solo veía mis defectos. Noté la forma de corazón que tenía mi rostro, el bello color de mi piel, mi nariz recta y los hoyuelos que se formaban cuando sonreía. Cogí el cepillo y me alisé el cabello, haciendo que se viera sedoso enmarcando mi cara.

Sonreí. En verdad era bonita.

Miré mi estómago abultado, la grasa en él acumulada ¿No se podía quemar? ¿No podía yo adelgazar?

Si, si podía. Y lo iba a lograr.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Que tal les parecio?<strong>

**Recibo sus reviews**


	4. Inanición

**Hola,**

**Lamento demorarme tanto en actualizar esta vez. Pero estuve ocupada trabajando, y pues esto requiere de mucho trabajo, el leer y pensar que cambios le haré. Aclaro algo, los que tal vez han leído la historia en que está basada, se darán cuenta que este capítulo es EXTREMADAMENTE DIFERENTE, quiero decir, lo único que tiene en común, es una conversación entre Bella y Jacob, eso fue lo único que extraje del capítulo 4, al que decidí llamar Inanición. Gracias por seguirme leyendo, y recuerden, espero sus opiniones, me importa saber que opinan. Recibo sugerencias y quejas.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Inanición<strong>

"_¿Porque usted se mantiene en prisión cuando la puerta está abierta? Salga de su pensamiento negativo y del miedo. Viva en silencio"_

_Rumí_

El día del regreso a clases había llegado. Pero esta vez no sentía miedo, ni ansiedad. Esta vez era diferente. Me dirigí a la biblioteca a pasar los últimos minutos antes de que tocaran el timbre, mi caminar era confiado, y algo dentro de mí estaba creciendo. La confianza.

El timbre sonó, la hora de clases había llegado. Con paso decidido me dirigí a mi primera clase, biología, la que antes era mi tortura. En biología siempre estaban los populares, mis verdugos.

El aula estaba lleno de bullicio, como es usual en un colegio, los estudiantes estaban sentados en el escritorio del maestro, todos hablaban, naturalmente las porristas se maquillaban y cotilleaban los últimos chismes del mes, los chicos populares se hacían bromas pesadas y como es usual, presumían el numero de chicas que se habían llevado a la cama durante las vacaciones.

Pasé descomplicadamente entre ellos, atrayendo sus miradas. Sentía la mirada de todos en mi espalda. Tomé asiento en mi lugar de siempre, sin mirar a nadie, sin prestar atención a nada. Empecé a garabatear en mi libreta naturalmente, ignorando las miradas de todos.

-¿Quién es la chica nueva? –oí que preguntó Jacob Black a Mike Newton.

-No lo sé. Jamás la había visto –respondió Mike.

-Pues está buenísima para… -su monólogo machista fue interrumpido por un carraspeo. Miré de reojo buscando al caballero, y me sorprendí. Edward Cullen estaba sentado al lado con el ceño fruncido y con fuego en los ojos.

-Las mujeres merecen respeto –espetó con furia. Jacob y Mike soltaron la carcajada.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso eres virgen? –preguntó Jacob.

-O ¿Naciste en un planeta gay? –preguntó Mike. Edward se levantó abruptamente de su asiento, lanzando lejos a su silla en el proceso. Jacob y Mike se callaron de inmediato.

-¿Eres hombre? ¿Alguna vez te han enseñado a serlo? –Casi gritó- pues no lo creo. Eso comprueba radicalmente mi teoría.

-¿Sabes que creo? -preguntó Jacob, burlonamente- pues yo creo que necesitas echarte un buen polvo. El no ejercitar a Eddie Junior ya te esta poniendo el humor de perros.

-O claro, si es que alguna vez lo has utilizado –dijo Mike. De inmediato ambos rompieron a reír.

Edward simplemente los miro, con el rostro imperturbable. Todo rastro de ira se había esfumado.

-Ustedes dos son tan idiotas –dijo, casi con lástima- es una pena que la carencia de materia gris los vaya a dejar inhabilitados por un largo tiempo. Les aseguro, su mejor opción será el sacerdocio –Jacob y Mike lo miraban con burla. Pero de repente el rostro de Edward se volvió amenazante, como si lanzara fuego. Incluso logró intimidarme- Se los aseguro. Pronto. –ésta última palabra quedó en el aire, como en una acústica, rebotó por toda el aula en un potente eco.

Y eso sonó a amenaza. Lo sabía. Y todos en el salón que observaron la escena también. Jacob y Mike dejaron de reír, el miedo se dibujó en sus horribles rostros. Oportunamente, el profesor Córner ingresó al salón, suavizando –si es posible- el ambiente.

Edward se sentó, natural e imperturbable. Como si nada hubiese pasado. Y entonces volteo el rostro en mi dirección. Sus ojos encontraron los míos. Me miró con una intensidad que me heló hasta la punta de los vellos. La comprensión me provocó un sentimiento de euforia y el regocijo me estrujó el pecho. Edward me había reconocido.

-Buenos días para todos, y bienvenidos de vuelta a la institución. Después de estos largos meses de descanso, espero que todos vengan dispuestos a reponer los desastres de notas que tienen. Por supuesto, si desean aprobar el año. Así que, comenzaré por tomar asistencia. –sacó su libreta y empezó a llamar estudiante por estudiante.

La mirada de Edward seguía presente en mi mente. Las sensaciones que me provocó aún se repetían en mi cuerpo. No entendía aquel regocijo que experimente al sentir su mirada conectada a la mía. No entendía aquel sentimiento reconfortante que me produjo el saber que sólo él me reconocía, y ahora que lo pienso, no entendía como pudo él reconocerme.

-¿Isabella Swan? –preguntó el señor Córner. Parpadeé confundida, no estaba prestando atención a la asistencia. Sólo después me di cuenta que no era la primera vez que me llamaba, ya que la vena de su frente comenzaba a palpitar- ¿Isabella Swan? –repitió quizás por enésima vez.

-Ya le dije que no vino ¿Acaso ve a la belingueta en alguna parte? –dijo Jacob- no está, y créame -colocó las manos a sus costados, dibujando un círculo invisible a su alrededor– ella sí que es fácil de ver. -todos rieron, menos Edward y el señor Córner, quien suspiró y dijo mi nombre por última vez.

-¿Isabella Swan? –Jacob bufó y cruzó las manos atrás de su cabeza. Vi a Edward sonreír casi imperceptiblemente. Entonces alcé la mano.

-Presente –dije tranquilamente. Todos se giraron a verme. El silencio se estableció en el salón. La cara del señor Córner era un poema, igual que la de todos los presentes, excepto Edward. La situación era graciosa, me recordaba a aquellas películas del medio oeste y me preguntaba cuánto faltaba para que la bola de paja cruzara el salón.

El señor Córner logró recomponerse, carraspeó intentando recuperar la atención de la clase.

-Bueno, suficiente. Ojos en el tablero. Mmm… ¿Jessica Stanley? ¿María Stanford?... –y continuó con la lista.

Los estudiantes habían dejado de verme, salvo por algunas miradas furtivas que de vez en vez se giraban a verme, como intentando verificar que en realidad era yo y no una impostora. En el transcurso de la clase Jacob Black no pudo evitar mirarme cada vez que podía –cuando el señor Córner no le pillaba haciéndolo para llamarle la atención por vigésimo quinta vez en la clase- pero yo me concentré exclusivamente en prestar atención a la teoría de la genética celular. Edward no volvió a mirarme.

El timbre sonó –gracias a Dios- recogí mis libros y me dirigí rápidamente al baño, escapando de todos los que se disponían a seguir comprobando si en realidad yo era la misma belingueta que ellos conocían. Al llegar cerré la puerta con seguro. Me dirigí al lavabo y me rocié agua en la cara, intentando calmarme. Por más confianza que pensara que tenía, no dejaba de ser yo, y toda la situación me estaba sobrepasando. Jamás creí que manejarlo sería tan difícil, me propuse que no dejaría que me sobrepasara, pero en estos momentos solo tenía ganas de salir gritando y encerrarme en mi habitación. Era más difícil de lo que pensaba.

Hace cuatro meses, me propuse que debía realizar un cambio para mi misma. No sólo uno físico, sino uno psicológico. Necesitaba encontrar la manera de poder equilibrar las cosas, necesitaba poder ser quien era antes. Cuando me fui a Forks con Charlie, me di cuenta que durante años no había sido quien yo era realmente. Me la había pasado siendo prisionera de mi propio cuerpo, el cual, había optado por la obesidad desde que mis padres se divorciaron, y la depresión se instaló en mi.

La obesidad no era sólo por mi físico, no llegó sola. También era la forma de conseguir lo que deseaba. No vivir. Mi interés por la vida se apagó, y aquel cargo psicológico se aferró en mi mente y en mi cuerpo. Sentía un peso encima, no el físico, el cargo de tener que luchar con un prototipo que mi madre siempre quiso, y no pude ser. Luchar con un abandono materno y luego con la separación de mi único modelo de padre, Charlie.

Después de tanta humillación a la que decidí someterme, deseaba cambiar, dejar de estar rota y poder ser una joven normal. Vivir una vida normal. Mi abuela Marie, la única figura materna que conocí durante diez años, me recordó quién era yo. La joven fuerte y capaz de lidiar con las situaciones mas duras. Mi abuela siempre me lo dijo "Tu naciste siendo una mujer de 35 años atrapada en el cuerpo de una niña".

La primera rama de la depresión era la ansiedad de comer. Aquella con la que he vivido durante más de seis años. Charlie me ayudó en el proceso, ya que estaba feliz porque finalmente dejaba el peso que según el "no me correspondía" y había estado llevando.

Me sometí a tratamiento médico con el nutricionista. Todos los días tomaba una dosis de _Spirulina* _para controlar la ansiedad de comer, la cual según la psicóloga, se había convertido en una dependencia mental al punto de comprometerla con la realidad y volverla normal y necesaria. Así, empecé a comer normalmente lo que mi cuerpo necesitaba. El ejercicio fue vital. Literalmente hablando. En un control me diagnosticaron diabetes e insuficiencia mitral aguda*. En pocas palabras, solo me quedaba un año de vida, al ritmo que llevaba.

Esto empeoró aún más las cosas. Ya no sólo era un propósito personal para mejorar mi constante estado de ánimo siempre depresivo. Ahora era una carrera por mi vida. Lo curioso era que, años atrás, fue lo que siempre deseé, y lo que de varias maneras busqué. La muerte.

Pero ahora estaba Charlie, ahora estaba Reneé, ahora estaba yo y mi sentido por la vida. Así, empecé el tratamiento para la diabetes, que en realidad se trata de aplicarme insulina hasta el día de mi muerte y no ingerir ningún tipo de azúcar. Por suerte, la insuficiencia mitral era aguda y no crónica. Para la insuficiencia mitral aguda me sometieron a un tratamiento con _Nitroprusida*, _que es un vasodilatador para disminuir la post-carga encontrada por el ventrículo izquierdo de mi corazón y de ese modo disminuir la fracción regurgitante. Pero yo ya estaba en estado hipotenso*, así que la única cura es el procedimiento quirúrgico. Los médicos necesitan colocar un balón intraaórtico, pero es una cirugía muy costosa, y por el momento no sé cuales son las posibilidades de que pueda costearla.

Con los tratamientos, la no ingestión de azúcar, el poco apetito, el ejercicio y todo el desgaste y el stress al que me vi sometida, logré adelgazar mi sobrepeso.

Vi mi reflejo en el espejo. No era hermosa, pero es cierto que ahora me veía _normal. _Mi cuerpo ahora estaba delgado, mi cabello ahora estaba suelto y sedoso gracias a que ahora me lo cepillo, y mi rostro se veía mejor, al estar en proporción a mi cuerpo. Estaba esbelta, delgada y proporcionada. Pero ¿A qué precio? ahora estaba enferma, sin posibilidad alguna de ser saludable de nuevo, había causado dolor en mi padre, había hecho un verdadero desastre y me había puesto a mi misma en un punto muerto, justo en la mitad de la línea que separa la vida de la muerte.

Suspiré. Volver al pasado es como intentar devolver un río. Lo que importa es ahora, este momento. Lo que importa es que debo estudiar para el examen de matemáticas que tengo en treinta minutos. Me sequé la cara y decidí salir del baño.

Afuera los pasillos estaban vacíos, ya que era la hora del almuerzo. Genial.

-¡Bella! –reconocí esa voz de inmediato.

-¡Alice! –salí corriendo hacia los brazos de la pequeña duende. Ella me abrazó efusivamente.

-¡Por Dios mírate! ¿Qué te hiciste? ¿Acaso eres tú? - Alice agarró mi mano y la alzó, para que diera una vuelta bajo mi brazo. Sonriente, la hice, muy lentamente.

-Mmm sí, al menos eso dice mi registro civil –dije y le guiñé un ojo. Alice se carcajeó.

-Increíble. Así que eso estabas haciendo todas las vacaciones. Me preocupé cuando no supe nada de ti. Quiero decir, ¡Te desapareciste cuatro meses sin despedirte! ¡Qué clase de amiga eres! –suspiré.

-Tienes razón. Lo lamento, es solo que…las cosas se complicaron un poco, así que decidí visitar a mi padre que no veía hace mucho. Y pues, las cosas se complicaron más…y aquí estoy –dije fingiendo una sonrisa. Aún no quería contarle sobre mi enfermedad. En realidad, no quería que nadie se enterara.

-No lo entiendo, me refiero a tu cambio de aspecto. No digo que no te veas hermosa…es solo que. –se quedó pensando un minuto- bueno, ya no se que quiero decir. Bella, tu no eres del tipo de chica que se preocupa por verse bien todo el tiempo y esas cosas ¿Por qué decidiste bajar de peso? A mi parecer, como estabas antes te veías hermosa, porque ya eras hermosa.

Lo que Alice no sabía es que antes estuve a punto de morir. Omitiré esa parte

-Bueno. Supongamos que decidí hacer algo por mí, finalmente –no sabía que más decir.

-¿Y ahora te sientes bien contigo misma?

_ (No, me siento pésima conmigo misma. Pero era eso o morir, y ya superé la parte suicida)_

-Sí, totalmente –mentí. Alice me miro insegura, pero lo dejó pasar.

-Esta bien, te creo. Oh, por cierto, lamento lo de Jacob, se que no debería decírtelo pero… -me miro seria- te lo dije. Se por lo que sufriste, lo supe cuando lo vi llegar de la mano de esa arpía que tienes por prima. Edward también lo vio y ¡Si supieras cuanto se enojó! ¡Ja! O mejor ¡Te encantaría saber lo preocupado que estaba cuando desapareciste! Estaba como loco, fue a tu casa, intentó comunicarse contigo y… -Alice parloteaba sin control hasta que miró mi rostro confundido, entonces pareció reaccionar. Se golpeó la frente- ¡Maldición! No debí… ¡Arrg! ¡En fin! –me apuntó amenazante con su diminuto dedo- ¡Yo no te he dicho nada! ¿¡Entendido!

-Claro, claro, ¡Soy inocente! –dije levantando mis manos como un delincuente acorralado. Alice se carcajeó.

-Esta bien. Ven, vamos a almorzar. –dijo y empezó a tirar de mi mano.

-Antes, ¿Me permites ir al baño un momento? –acababa de recordar algo. Alice me miró confundida.

-¿Acaso no entraste hace cinco minutos?

-Si, pero se me olvido hacer pis –dije retorciendo mis piernas, en la mejor actuación que mi capacidad para mentir me permitía.

-Bella, eres una pésima mentirosa –Alice rodó los ojos- además, ¿Cómo es que vas al baño y se te olvida ir al baño? No tiene sentido.

-Es que me entretuve pensando –y gran parte era verdad. Alice suspiró y soltó mi mano.

-Esta bien, ve y haz lo que tengas que hacer.

-Gracias.

Salí corriendo de nuevo al baño. Entre en el último cubículo y ajuste la puerta. Abrí mi maleta y saqué la jeringa junto con el frasco de insulina. Inserté la aguja en el frasco y saqué un centímetro del líquido, miré la aguja. Esto era horrible. En definitiva, lo peor que le podría pasar a un belenofóbico* es tener que aplicarse una inyección tres veces al día quince minutos antes de cada comida. Remangué mi blusa e inserte la aguja en mi hombro derecho. Dos lágrimas se me salieron. No es que me doliera mucho, en realidad era ridículo, pero la fobia a las agujas me ponía nerviosa y siempre derramaba una que otra lágrima. Guardé todo y salí dispuesta –ahora sí- a almorzar.

-¿Lista? –preguntó Alice.

-Lista.

La cafetería estaba a reventar de gente. Siempre me pregunte como en una secundaria tan grande podía haber una cafetería tan pequeña. La cola para comprar el almuerzo me quitó el hambre al instante, y estoy segura que no fui la única, Alice frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza, señal de que ya no habría almuerzo. A lo lejos divisamos a Edward en una mesa junto con Emmet, Rosalie y Jasper. Oh Jasper, Alice empezó a dar brinquitos tan pronto lo vio y me arrastró –literalmente- a la mesa.

-¡Hola chicos! –se sentó junto a Jasper- mi amor… -y lo besó. Jasper y Alice están juntos hace un año.

-¡Wow! –giré mi atención a la mesa. Emmet se paró del puesto y al igual que Alice, alzó mi mano y me dio una lenta vuelta- ¡Wow! –Se paro y me observo de pies a cabeza- ¡Triple Wow! ¡Santa madre! Bella ¡Estás que ardes! –de inmediato, mis mejillas se sonrojaron.

-Emmet, por favor… -susurré avergonzada. Emmet rompió a reír.

-¡Encantadora! Bells ¡Estás hermosa! Pero –me miro con el ceño fruncido- ¿Dónde diablos te metiste en las vacaciones? ¡Me hiciste mucha falta!

-_Nos,_ querrás decir –dijo Rosalie, la novia de Emmet.

-Rosalie, hola –saludé. Rosalie se levantó y me abrazó como si fuésemos amigas de toda la vida. Aquello me sorprendió, Rosalie normalmente no se habla conmigo.

-Bella, nos hiciste mucha falta –miró a su novio- y es obvio donde estuvo metida en las vacaciones. Estas hermosa niña, tienes que decirme a que gimnasio fuiste ¡Hicieron un excelente trabajo! Dime, ¿Cuántos kilos bajaste?

-Ahh… -no me sentía cómoda con ese tema, especialmente porque las cosas no fueron de esa manera- …No lo sé, probablemente unos diez o nueve.

-¡Diez! Debiste esforzarte mucho por verte bien. –algo en su mirada me recordaba a alguien mas. Empecé a incomodarme.

-No, en realidad no fue por estética –espeté cansada ya de este tema.

-Por supuesto, por salud, tener toda esa grasa encima debe ser un gran inconveniente y…

-Rosalie. Creo que eso ya no es relevante –gracias, Jasper. El es hermano mellizo de Rosalie. Toda esta situación me resultaba confusa. Ellos son amigos de Alice y Edward, pero usualmente yo no me hablo con ellos, excepto por uno o dos saludos con Rosalie y Jasper. Con Emmet era algo diferente. El también es hermano de Alice, y por consiguiente de Edward, así que nuestra relación es medianamente mejor. Aún así la mayoría de los tratos que he tenido con Emmet ha sido cuando hago trabajos con Alice en su casa.

-Bella, ¿Hola? –dijo Jasper. Sacudí la cabeza, había olvidado saludar a Jasper.

-Oh, lo lamento. Hola, como estas.

-Bien, gracias. Y tu ¿Estas bien? Te noto algo…distraída.

-Si, si. Es solo que, me quedé pensando.

-No te preocupes, le pasa todo el tiempo –dijo Alice. Todos se sentaron de nuevo y yo los imite. Me senté al lado de Alice. Entonces ya no pude evitarlo más, miré aquellas esmeraldas al frente mío que me miraban intensamente.

-Edward… -susurré. Aún así todos en la mesa me escucharon. Edward tenía el rostro inexpresivo y no había detonado una sola emoción desde que Alice y yo llegamos a la mesa.

-Bella, hola –dijo quedamente. Edward siempre se comportaba de esa manera. Y siempre era así conmigo, neutro, casi indiferente.

La hora del almuerzo transcurrió entre charlas ocasionales y bromas furtivas. El final del primer día del regreso a clase llegó, y me dirigí contenta a mi casa. Durante todo el día fui el tema principal de múltiples cotilleos y miradas extrañas. Algunos me miraban con agrado, otros como de costumbre –les daba igual- otras con reproche, otras con envidia, otras con burla, otras con lástima…y la lista sigue con esas _otras_, ya que el género femenino era el que más interesado estaba sobre mi repentino cambio de aspecto.

Al llegar a casa mi madre aun no regresaba del trabajo –como es usual- así que hice la cena rápidamente y subí a mi recamara, luego de aplicarme la insulina me dispuse a dormir. Había sido un día agotador.

A la mañana siguiente mis ojos pesaban más que nunca. No tenía voluntad de ir al instituto luego de todo el cotilleo del día anterior, era agotador ¿Qué les importa a todos lo que pase con mi vida? No lo entendía, simplemente adelgacé el peso extra. Tampoco es que fuera extra obesa antes, simplemente me pasaba por nueve kilos del peso normal, eso hacia ver mis piernas y brazos gruesos, y una tripa de grasa sobresalía siempre de mi estómago, era recta y sin ninguna curva. Eso era todo. No era un GRAN cambio, tampoco pesaba 90 kilos.

Con resignación, me levanté y tomé una ducha. Frente al espejo me apliqué la crema para disminuir las estrías. Al adelgazar, pequeñas manchas de inicios de estrías se me habían formado en los glúteos, muslos y abdomen. Pero era algo muy diminuto que podía quitar con cremas. Me puse unos vaqueros negros apretados –ahora era talla 8- y una blusa blanca sencilla ajustada a la figura, me puse una chamarra gris y unas bailarinas blancas. Me gustaba como me veía ahora. Ahora mi estómago era plano y una pequeña cintura me daba un poco de curvas.

Luego de aplicarme la insulina fui al instituto. Al llegar aparqué mi monovolumen. Pero cuando entre al edificio un sentimiento de inquietud me embargó. Caminé como siempre hacia mi casillero y lo abrí, preparada para recibir cartas humillantes, lombrices escurridizas o alguna racha de agua rociada –no tenía ni idea de cómo lo hacían- pero nada llegó, mi casillero estaba intacto. Aquello me inquietó más.

La campana sonó y me dirigí a mi clase de inglés. Solo entonces cuando crucé la puerta me di cuenta el por que de mi inquietud. Jacob Black estaba en mi clase de inglés. Que idiota. Con todo el stress de los últimos meses por la enfermedad, los tratamientos y todo el drama del día anterior, había olvidado por completo el tema de Jacob Black, y por supuesto, había olvidado pedir que me cambiaran la clase. Lo menos que deseaba era seguirme encontrando con él.

Me senté como de costumbre en el último asiento –mi lugar para todas las clases- intentando controlar los nervios que de pronto me atacaron. Solo ignora la situación. Abrí mi libro de inglés y me puse a leer distraídamente el tema de hoy. Entonces, mi desgracia apareció.

-Am…Bella, hola –dijo Jacob Black. Decidí ignorarlo- Esto…Bella. Yo, yo quería ofrecerte una disculpa, tu sabes, por lo que pasó. Realmente me siento avergonzado.

Levanté la cabeza.

-¿Qué quieres, Jacob? –espeté. Jacob abrió la boca sorprendido, no esperaba esa respuesta.

-Bella, ya te dije. Quiero que me disculpes, escucha yo te marqué todo el verano para disculparme por lo del baile, pero me decían que no estabas y…

-Jake, estoy ocupada ¿Qué me quieres decir?

-Compensarte, si me dejas. –dijo. ¿Compensar? ¿Acaso cree que puede compensar?

-¿No crees que es tarde? –espeté con furia.

-¡Para nada! Claro, sólo si quieres.

_Sólo si quieres_. Me tome el tiempo para analizar esa frase. Entonces me di cuenta que estaba dudando al respecto, no le decía un NO inmediato, sino que lo pensaba. Lo pensaba. No debería siquiera pensarlo, el no tiene nada que ofrecerme, ni tiene derecho a venir a tratar de compensarme, aquello no tenía lógica. Pero la pregunta era ¿Realmente quería que lo hiciera?

Me maldije internamente por la respuesta. Jacob esperaba pacientemente. Una risa irónica inundó mi cabeza, ¿Acaso ya no había pasado por esta misma situación? ¿En este mismo lugar? ¿Con la misma persona? La risa subió de intensidad. Un _deja vu._

-Bien. –contesté casi inconsciente. Jacob sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-¿Nos vemos mañana en el centro comercial sur, a las siete? –preguntó emocionado. Demasiado emocionado. Mis sentidos se pusieron alerta.

-¿Tan tarde? –inquirí.

-Para llevarte a cenar. –dijo, de repente muy tranquilo. Suspiré, no tenía caso.

-Está bien. –me resigné

-Te avisaré por cualquier cambio de planes ¿Te parece? –dijo, de nuevo muy exaltado ¿Acaso es bipolar?

-Claro. –dirigí mi atención de nuevo al libro.

-Gracias Bella. –dijo. Se inclinó a mi oído- No te arrepentirás. –susurró.

-Eso espero. –contesté robóticamente.

Se fue.

Seguí mirando el libro, pero no leía nada en realidad. A decir verdad, tampoco miraba las letras que la profesora escribía en el tablero. Mi mente estaba en blanco. Me quedé mirando un punto muerto, sin pensar en nada, sin mirar nada. Un estruendoso ruido me retumbó los tímpanos, me sobresalté y caí del puesto. Era la campana, poco a poco fui saliendo del estado autómata en que me encontraba. Entonces, la conversación con Jacob inundó mis sentidos.

¿Qué hice?

* * *

><p><strong>y ¿Qué tal les pareció? Recibo sus Reviews.<strong>

* _Spirulina: _Es una alga que se consume. Ésta aporta proteína y nutrientes al organismo, entonces reduce el apetito y también reduce la ansiedad de comer, o el _pica pica_, como lo llaman.

_*Insuficiente Mitral Aguda: _Es una de las muchas enfermedades consecuencia de la obesidad, esta es una insuficiencia del corazón, en el que la aguda es la menos peligrosa y la crónica es extremadamente peligrosa. Es un trastorno de la válvula mitral del corazón, caracterizado por reflujo de sangre desde el ventrículo izquierdo a la aurícula izquierda durante la sístole._** Wikipedia.**_

*_Nitroprusida:_ Si un individuo con regurgitación mitral aguda está normotenso, se pueden usar vasodilatadores para disminuir la post-carga encontrada por el ventrículo izquierdo y de ese modo disminuir la fracción regurgitante. El vasodilatador más común usado para estas situaciones es nitroprusida. **_Wikipedia._**

_*Hipotenso:_ En medicina, la hipotensión hace referencia a una condición anormal en la que la presión sanguíneade una persona es mucho más baja de lo usual, lo que puede provocar síntomas como vértigo o mareo. **_Wikipedia_**

_*Belenofobia: _Por belonefobia se entiende la dolencia causada por un miedo extremo, incontrolable e irracional hacia los objetos punzocortantes, tales como agujas, alfileres, cuchillos, navajas, sierras, jeringas, etc, que puedan causar heridas con sangre. **_Wikipedia_**


	5. Liberación

**Hola,**

**Lamento demorarme tanto en subir otro capítulo, pero el tiempo no me dio tregua. Les cuento, a partir de ahora una serie de acontecimientos sucederá en la vida de Bella, e informo, este capitulo es original de mi autoría, absolutamente todo y a partir de éste capítulo en adelante, toda la historia ya es originalmente mía, de mi autoría, mi idea, mis pensamientos y me disculpo, pero me temo que las haré sufrir un poco. Tengo muchas cosas pensadas para esta historia. Espero la disfruten.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer. Solo la historia me pertenece.**

* * *

><p><strong>Liberación.<strong>

_"Cuando quedas bien con los demás para poder ser aceptado, pierdes tu propia valía en el proceso."_

_Dave Pelzer_

La pequeña mota de polvo se incrustó en la telaraña rigurosamente confeccionada por el insecto durante las dos últimas horas. La araña, no contenta con el hecho de estropear su creación, ingeniosamente roza sus patas sobre la mota y logra despegarla, cayendo ésta en un suave vaivén en el viento hasta alcanzar el suelo. La salamanqueja se agazapó ingeniosamente detrás de la pelanía de papel despegada de la pared, silenciosa, expectante, dispuesta a cumplir su cometido. La araña ignorante siguió concentrada en arreglar el pequeño desnivel que la mota de polvo causó en la esquina de su telaraña. Demasiado estirada era la araña, tan empecinada en hacer de su telaraña intocable, sin ningún tipo de defecto. Envalentonada en arreglar el mínimo detalle, se acerco ingenuamente mas arriba de la esquina, justo en el borde de la pelanía de papel despegada. La salamanqueja, sabiendo que ésta era su oportunidad, se lanza sigilosa e imperceptible sobre la araña, sin darle oportunidad de luchar. Y así cazó la salamanqueja a la araña. Finalmente pude ver la culminación de un ritual que hace dos horas observaba acostada en mi cama mirando al techo, entretenida con la teoría de la supervivencia al más fuerte.

El teléfono había sonado varias veces. No contesté. Habían timbrado insistentemente a la puerta. Sabiendo a la perfección de quién se trataba, no la abrí. Y de esa manera me la había pasado las últimas horas. Encerrada en mi habitación, huyendo de todo e intentando huir de todos.

A decir verdad, esperaba ociosamente a que las horas pasaran, el mundo se olvidara de mí, y retrasara todo lo posible aquel estúpido encuentro. Me había hecho una auto-revisión psicológica, intentando averiguar los motivos que me llevan a actuar de la manera en que actúo. Había llamado a mi doctor a media noche, preguntando si las dos enfermedades que padecía tenían efecto secundario en mi sistema neuronal, y éste me había contestado, asustado, si quería que me recetara una cita al psiquiatra.

En las últimas horas estuve pensando acerca de la invitación a la que accedí con Jacob. Y también, para mayor confusión, estuve pensando acerca de lo que me había dicho Alice, sobre Edward, la actitud que tuvo cuando me desaparecí, y aquello sólo me ha llevado a más preguntas. Edward ha estado en mi cabeza, junto con Jacob, como manteniendo entre ellos una batalla silenciosa de supervivencia. Parpadeé sorprendida, confusa por la dirección de mis pensamientos. Ahora comparaba a salamanquejas y arañas con chicos de preparatoria. Genial. La pregunta es ¿Quién era la araña y quién era la salamanqueja?

El teléfono sonó de nuevo. Por trigésimo sexta vez en el día. Las conté, no estoy exagerando. Decidí contestar, cansada de seguir ignorándola ¡Como si fuera posible!

-Alice –suspiré cansinamente.

-¡Oh! ¡Pero mira nada más! ¡La reina del hielo finalmente cree dignos a sus vasallos de hablarles! –Espetó con furia- eres una ingrata ¡Sabías que era yo! ¡Te he llamado 36 veces! ¡Fui a tu casa y me cansé de golpear! Dime, ¿Acaso crees que puedes escapar de mí? ¿De todos? ¿Quién te crees? ¡Eres una cobarde! Un maldito avestruz que entierra su cabeza cuando…

-¡Alice! ¡Ya! ¡Para! –Grité- Si llamas a insultarme pierdes tu tiempo ¡Porque yo no quiero escuchar un maldito parlante que me diga lo que ya se! ¡Lo sé! ¡Sé todo eso! ¿Qué crees que he estado haciendo? ¿Haciendo galletas de chocolate? ¿Crees que me siento bien en este momento? ¡No! ¡No lo hago! ¡He estado insultándome por ser una completa idiota! ¡No necesito a otra idiota para que me lo recuerde! –mi cuerpo me temblaba y me salían lágrimas de la ira.

-¡Ah! ¡Y de repeso me insultas! ¡Isabella Swan eres una maldita cobarde! –escupió ácidamente. No le respondí, decidí calmarme y guardar silencio. Al otro lado escuché suspirar a Alice, probablemente intentando calmarse también. Estuvimos un minuto así, en silencio, escuchando únicamente nuestras respiraciones.

-Bella, lo siento. Acepto que no debí llamarte en ese tono ¡Pero es que me desesperas!... –suspiró- Esta bien, no fue a esto que te llame. En realidad, estoy muy preocupada por ti y solo quiero que me digas que diablos es lo que está pasando. Hoy no fuiste a clases y estás ausente ¿Qué pasa?

-Primero, dime que está pasando allá afuera. –pregunté, temiendo la respuesta. Alice suspiró de nuevo.

-Bella, lo único que sé es que Jacob Black dijo que te iba a llevar a una "cita", recalco comillas.

-Espera, ¿Jacob le dijo a todo el mundo? –pregunté asustada.

-No, no, sólo a nosotros. En el almuerzo se nos acercó preguntando por ti, Edward se enojó y le dijo que se largara de allí, pero el dijo que sólo estaba preocupado porque hoy tenían una cita y esperaba que tu no faltaras. Edward se enojó aún más y... –Alice chasqueó la lengua- ¡Rayos! –susurró- en fin, eso fue todo.

Yo no pasé por alto su declaración.

-Alice, dime ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que pasó con Edward? –al otro lado escuché a Alice maldecir.

-No, no. A mi no me preguntes eso, me temo que no estoy en condiciones de decirte nada.

-Alice, ¿Qué es lo que está pasando con Edward? –pregunté de una vez por todas.

-Bella, por favor –dijo, suplicante- no me preguntes eso. Porque no podré decirte nada. Además, no es de Edward de quien estábamos hablando. Ni quien importa aquí. –su voz se puso seria- ahora si en serio, dime, ¿Es verdad lo que dijo Jacob?

La vergüenza tiñó mis mejillas.

-Sí –susurré.

-Por Dios…dime que no. Por favor Bella, dime que no eres así de estúpida.

-Alice ¡Yo no sé que me pasó! ¡No sé por qué lo hice! ¡Arrg! –gruñí- Por favor ya no me insultes más, ¡No me digas nada más! Sé que hice mal, pero por favor, déjame cometer mis propios errores. Déjame hacerme cargo de mis errores.

-Bella, tú no entiendes. Yo sólo quiero que hagas lo correcto. Jacob Black no me inspira confianza por ninguna parte y no puedo permitir que cometas un error monumental. Bella, ¡El solo quiere meterse en tus bragas! ¿Acaso no te das cuenta?

-Alice, por favor –supliqué- no te metas en esto. No prejuzgues, por una vez en tu vida, déjame hacerme cargo de mis asuntos. Agradezco tu preocupación, pero necesito comprobar por mi propia cuenta mis acciones. –Alice suspiró, triste. Entendía a la perfección lo que me estaba diciendo, pero como dije, necesitaba hacerme cargo de esto yo sola. Decidí ser flexible- Está bien. Te prometo que tendré mucho cuidado y…que te llamaré si algo inoportuno se presenta ¿Te sientes mucho mejor con eso?

-No, no del todo. Pero supongo que puedo conformarme con eso.

Después de la llamada de Alice me sentí aún más inquieta. Durante todo el día me la pasé pensando en que hacer. Me planteé varias veces el llamar y cancelar la cita, pero de alguna manera sentía que eso sólo le otorgaría más poder sobre mí. Aunque, ¿Acaso ya no lo tenía? Estaba sola y nerviosa por ir a una cita que no deseaba ir tan sólo por que él me lo pidió e intentar probar una vez más que él realmente estaba interesado en mí. Maldije internamente ¿En que demonios estaba pensando cuando acepté salir hoy en la noche con Jacob? No entendía la razón, pero en el fondo mi interés por Jacob se estaba esfumando, quiero decir, ha estado allí todo el tiempo, mi razón, mi instinto, la verdad. Estúpida Bella.

El reloj marcó las seis, sonando estrepitosamente una y otra vez. Como si se estuviera burlando de mí. Pero me avisó que se acercaba el momento que más temía: en el fondo, no quería ni por asomo ir con Jacob a ningún lado.

Pero estaba ahí, delante del espejo, con unos tejanos y una blusa azul turquesa. Me puse los lentes de contacto –ya no usaba gafas- y seguí allí, mirándome en el espejo. Comencé a rezar para que el teléfono sonara y Jake me dijera que su auto se averió o tuvo un percance… ¡Lo que sea pero que me dejara libre esta noche!

Sin embargo, y como de costumbre, la suerte no estaba de mi lado. El timbre sonó, sobresaltándome. De repente, mis pies se sentían muy pesados como para moverse. Luego de respirar y repetir mi mantra positiva varias veces -"_Todo va a estar bien, todo va a estar bien"_- me dispuse a abrir la puerta.

Y allí estaba, la culminación de todas las horas en vela. Jacob Black infundado en unos pantalones negros y una camisa blanca, sonriéndome ladinamente.

-Wow—dijo al verme—Bella, estás preciosa…

-Gracias—le corté-¿Nos vamos ya?

-Si, claro.

Me escoltó hacia la puerta de su auto y me subí. El transcurso hacia el centro comercial fue en silencio, ocasionalmente quiso formar una conversación, pero yo estaba demasiado nerviosa como para seguirla o fomentarla. Simplemente no podía.

Llegamos y el me abrió la puerta del auto para que bajara. Caminé a su lado, sin tomarle el brazo, hacia el interior del centro comercial. Entramos a un restaurante donde tenía reservación, nos llevaron a una esquina muy apartada, donde nadie jamás podría vernos. Secretamente agradecí eso ¿Qué pasaría si alguien nos viera en una cita?

Él pidió pollo y yo una ensalada, no tenía hambre. No tardaron mucho en traer la comida. Él me miraba siempre fijamente, con sus oscuros ojos brillando de una forma que no podía describir. Sus palabras eran siempre seductoras y melosas, invitándome a perderme en él. Pero de alguna manera ya no me sentía igual de implicada a él como hace algunos años, cuando él era mi mayor fantasía. El corazón me latía desenfrenado, descubriendo con desdén que ya no seguía igual de enamorada de él. O mejor, ya no estaba enamorada de él, y empecé a preguntarme si alguna vez lo estuve realmente. Sin embargo, estábamos él y yo en una cita. Y me pregunto ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso esto es demasiado masoquismo?

-Bella—lo miré—Nuevamente, perdón. Jessica me dijo que habías quedado de ir al baile con Edward y yo…

-Jacob—le corté—No me mientas ni busques excusas.

-¡No es una excusa, es la verdad!—me miraba tan desesperado. Por un segundo, sus ojos miraron mis labios.

-Ahorrémonos dignidad ¿Quieres?—le dije—No hablemos de ese día.

Su mano buscó la mía, y la agarró con fuerza. No dije nada ni la aparté. Noté que el restaurante estaba vacío salvo nosotros y los meseros simplemente habían desaparecido ¿Acaso lo planeó todo?

-Bella, mírame—No se porqué lo hice. Sus ojos eran tan profundos, mirándome con pasión, su voz sonaba de lo más seductora—Eres preciosa, Bella. De lo más bella que puede haber en este mundo.

Se inclinó hacia mí.

-N-no—susurré, pero la voz sonó tan baja que ni me escuchó. Posó sus labios sobre los míos. En primera instancia, quise apartarlos, pero el corazón me latió fuertemente y sentí alas de mariposa revolotear en mi estómago. Jamás me habían besado, y estaba experimentando una sensación dulce y placentera, me dejé llevar.

Me besó con más pasión, acercó su silla a la mía y me abrazó, estrechándome contra su pecho mientras su lengua saboreaba toda mi boca. A lo lejos, escuché algo parecido a mi conciencia, gritándome que lo detuviera. Pero el cuerpo estaba tomando control sobre la mente.

Se separó de mí por unos segundos, para que pudiéramos respirar.

-Siempre temí no ser lo suficientemente buena para ti—le susurré. Y él sonrió.

-Bella, eres perfecta—me contestó—Creo… creo que siempre me gustaste, pero no me había percatado… hasta ahora.

Se inclinó y me besó nuevamente, con todavía más pasión. Esta vez una de sus manos comenzó a acariciarme el muslo y yo solamente pude gemir en su boca, por el placer. Todas estas sensaciones eran nuevas para mí. Pero, sin que me percatara, sentí como si un interruptor hubiera hecho "clic" en mi cabeza.

Bruscamente, me separé de él.

-¿Cómo?—pregunté—Es decir ¿Yo te gustaba como era antes pero te gusto más ahora, o te gusto como soy ahora pero preferías cómo era antes?

Noté su mirada llena de confusión.

-¿Antes?—dijo.

Me eché a reír. Sentí como si un peso se me quitara de encima. Me sentí tan ligera; me paré y agarré mi bolsa.

-¿Sabes? Desde que te conozco, tuve miles de fantasías como éstas—le dije, poniéndome la bolsa al hombro—Pensé en lo que harías, me dirías, cómo te sentirías. Pero, curiosamente, nunca pensé cómo me sentiría yo.

Ahora dicho en voz alta, sonaba de lo más ridículo. Jacob me miró, visiblemente desorientado, seguía sin entender lo que estaba pasando.

-Siempre temí no ser buena para ti—lo dije con una sonrisa, dándome cuenta que eso era el pasado. Me volteé, para salir del lugar.

-Pero… ¡Bella!—me gritó, desesperado—Bella, tú si eres suficiente para mí ¡Eres perfecta!

-Lo sé—contesté—Pero Jacob, tú no eres suficiente para mí.

Giré y salí del restaurante, sin mirarle la cara de nuevo.

Tomé un taxi hasta mi casa. Cuando llegué las luces estaban apagadas y ya era casi medianoche. Reneé aún no llegaba. Suspiré, ya no tenía remedio pensar en eso, no dejé que la alegría que sentía se apagara de nuevo por ella. Subí a mi habitación aún con la sonrisa en mi rostro, estaba con un humor de dioses. Me tiré en la cama cruzada, con la ropa aún puesta. Finalmente me sentía orgullosa de mi misma, al fin había cerrado el capítulo de Jacob Black. Ya no me importa el porque había dejado que me besara, o el porque le había permitido ir tan lejos si no me sentía comprometida con él. No, lo único que importa es que Jacob Black ya es un tema del pasado.

Me estiré en la cama, como un gatito feliz, gire hacia mi mesa de noche y vi una luz roja que pitaba del teléfono. Lo tomé, imaginando que tenía cincuenta llamadas perdidas de Alice. Pulsé la tecla y me sorprendí ¿Cuatro llamadas perdidas? ¿Sólo cuatro? Al parecer Alice estaba cumpliendo su parte del trato. Miré el identificador de llamadas y un jadeo abandonó mi boca.

-¿Edward?

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué les parecio? <strong>

**Lo sé, se que muchas estarán botando fuego de la boca, y admito que me lo merezco, fueron casi tres semanas, pero de nuevo me disculpo con todos ustedes, realmente no tuve tiempo y bueno, este capitulo ya estaba hecho hace dos semanas, asi que me culpo tambien por eso.**

**Pero diganmen, ¿Qué les parecio la actitud de Bella? ¿Qué creen que pasará de ahora en adelante? ¿Y Edward?**

**Como dije antes, a partir de este capitulo ya es de mi propia autoría, y de aquí en adelante ya verán una historia 100% original, y solo les puedo adelantar, que será bastante fuerte. Nuestros protagonistas aun tienen mucha tela que cortar. Muchas gracias a todos los que me siguen y fueron tan pacientes con esta historia, realmente sus comentarios son los que me motivan a seguir escribiendo y subir los capitulos.**

**Recibo sus reviews, quejas, comentarios, sugerencias, lo que sea.**

**Nos leemos.**


End file.
